The Rain Hides My Tears
by Dru Dreams
Summary: Years after the war, Hermione and Severus research to find a cure for an ailing Draco. Will they discover a cure, and what will occur in Hermione's heart about the two men who became so close to her and her friends? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Rain Hides My Tears

She glanced out the window as she pulled on her cloak and watched the rain pour down. Small rivulets of water were running down the street in front of number 12 Grimmauld Place.

It had been 7 months since Hermione had been out of the house when the sun was shining. She only went out when the rain was falling. When asked why, she'd always reply that there was no reason, but internally she was thinking, "I love walking in the rain, because no one can tell I'm crying."

The war ended 4 years ago. There were celebrations, and times of mourning. Many lives were lost on both sides, but the side of light came out victorious. Hermione knew that they were lucky, for the Weasleys had survived, as had most of the order that they had become close to. They even found a way to save Severus, though in the beginning, he refused to show any gratitude for that fact.

But Severus eventually warmed to the idea of survival with the obnoxiousness of the know-it-all that lived two bedrooms down from him in Grimmauld. His house at Spinners End was destroyed by some Order members prior to finding out his true loyalties. So Harry refused to take no for an answer when he offered to let him move into Grimmauld.

Hermione and Severus eventually became great friends, loving the heated debates, the in depth conversations, and comfortable silences they could share. It wasn't uncommon to find them sharing the library doing research or reading or just sipping wine in front of the fireplace. Everyone assumed they would eventually fall in love, and it took years to convince the other members of the household that they were just friends.

It was a great camaraderie that overtook the house. Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Severus, and Kreacher lived pleasantly with one another in the newly renovated house.

But seven months ago, Hermione's world was torn apart by news that they had finally found Draco Malfoy's body beaten and bruised in an alley in Diagon Alley. They had a tenuous friendship at first, being forced to work together in many situations at their day jobs and in many volunteering events to help rebuild Hogwarts, Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley after the war. But gradually, it grew to be a strong friendship.

Again, everyone thought that they would wind up married and popping out little blond know-it-alls, but Hermione again convinced them that they were just friends, though in this case, they were more convinced than she was.

A few months previous to his attack, Hermione had noticed their exchanges becoming more flirtatious than friendly. He looked at her different, and she found herself giggling and blushing around him more than ever. She had no qualms about starting a relationship with him, but didn't want to be the one to bring it up and therefore it was left alone.

And then the attack happened. Draco was in St. Mungo's in an induced coma to keep him from suffering, and they had yet to figure out the curse that was placed upon him. It was as though he was being punched from the inside when he was awake. Bruises would appear out of no where and Draco would bellow out in pain. But if he was asleep, he would heal without incident.

Hermione and Severus spent night and day researching, and could find nothing about what was happening to Draco. It was taking its toll on everyone in the house, everyone had come to think of Draco as a friend, if not part of the family. The only family he had left was Severus who was his Godfather. The rest perished in the war.

Donning her cloak, her wand tucked tightly into her pocket, and her small beaded purse, Hermione walked out the front door. Standing on the stoop, she looked around and took a breath of fresh air. Raindrops pelted her face and she smiled through the salty tears that combined to make several drops falling down her cheeks.

She apparated to St. Mungo's to spend her normal couple of hours with Draco. When she walked into his room, her breath caught as usual.

He was there, in a gown, lying motionlessly in the hospital bed, the only movement was his chest rising and dropping rhythmically. She took her seat and one of the assistant healers, Sarah, brought in a mug of Earl Gray for her to drink. She smiled at Hermione, and told her, as with every other day, that there were no changes and to let her know if she needed anything. Hermione smiled in return and said her pleasantries. When Sarah left, Hermione pulled a large book out of her small beaded bag, and started filling Draco in on the research options that she and Severus had covered the night before.

"Draco, I'm just coming up with dead ends. I don't know what is going on. But I promise you, I'm not going to stop looking. Just hang in there. I'm going to find a way to fix this. I'm going to be gone for a couple of weeks. I'm going to Romania to the dragon reservation to stay with Charlie Weasley. He has a healer on site that could possibly help us. Severus is coming as well. I've left word with the healers to let them know where I would be and how to best reach me if something happens. I'll miss you."

Hermione kissed his cheek, brushed a few stray hairs from his face, and stood to leave. This was always the worst part. The walking away. Hermione then apparated to the middle of Diagon Alley to stop by and see the twins at their shop and do a bit of shopping before heading home. The rain was still coming down steadily, and it made her more comfortable in the presence of others.

With everything done, Hermione went back to Grimmauld to pack for the trip. They were leaving by port key that night right after dinner.

All she could think while packing was, 'Please don't let this be a waste of time. Please let this man be able to help Draco.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N It's been a long time since I've published anything. I've been going through a lot of personal trials and today I sat down and this story came to me. I hope to update often, but please forgive me if there is a lag between updates occasionally. Love you all and hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.


	2. Chapter 2

The Rain Hides My Tears

Severus and Hermione felt the familiar tug of the port key, and when it was over, remembered why they hated it so much. They landed in an open field a short walk from the dragon reserve that Charlie worked at.

They walked in silence, both knowing how much was riding on this visit, neither willing to say what would come of yet another dead end to their research.

Severus, though thought to be so cold by so many, was terrified for his godson, and for the girl that was walking beside him. There was a lot that Hermione could hide from the others in the house and in the order, but he knew that the friendship between his godson and her was slowly changing into something more. They were good for each other, and he knew that Hermione would be devastated if they weren't able to cure Draco.

Hermione just walked quietly beside Severus, wishing for rain, and knowing it wouldn't come. Her silent tears were making tracks down her cheeks. She tried to subtly wipe them away, but she feared Severus realizing they were there. Hermione had a feeling that Severus knew the changing dynamics in her and Draco's relationship, as he was the most observant man she knew, but she didn't know how to voice her worries to him.

"Hermione," Severus said, interrupting her thoughts.

She looked at him with curious eyes, wondering what would make him break the silence.

"Hermione, I know you are worried for Draco. I am as well, but I have a good feeling about this healer. I think he will be able to help us, to help Draco. Just be strong for a little bit longer." Severus lay a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder and she couldn't hold it in anymore.

Hermione flung her arms around the man she once feared and then grew to admire. He wrapped his arms around her in a fatherly way, and let her sob into his chest. He loved this girl, as a father would love a daughter. She was his best friend, if truth be told. He hated to see her in pain, and knew that he would work until the day he died if it meant making Draco well.

After a few minutes, Hermione pulled back and wiped her face. She looked up at Severus with a smile and said thank you. They continued silently to the reserve.

Charlie met them at the gate, and welcomed Severus with a handshake and Hermione with a hug.

"Charlie, I can't thank you enough for allowing us to come here and interrupt your routine," Hermione said in welcome.

"Of course, Mione, anything for you. And Severus, how have you been holding up being surrounded by the trio?" Charlie laughed. He knew the frustration the trio brought about for Severus during their time at Hogwarts, and never failed to mention it to the former professor.

"I'm handling it as well as can be expected," Severus replied with a fake grimace. He could act all he wanted, but everyone knew that he grew to enjoy his time with his former students.

"Healer Malkin will meet you at your rooms at noon for lunch to go over the preliminary information. He is currently busy with routine things right now, but he has cleared the entire afternoon to talk to you."

"Malkin? As in Madame Malkin?" Hermione asked curiously. Madame Malkin had a robe shop in Diagon Alley where most of the Hogwarts students and wizarding London bought their clothing.

"One in the same. She is his aunt."

"Wow, small world." Severus replied with his normal snark. He was ready to get settled in, and maybe have time to get his notes out and organized with Hermione before the healer came by at lunch.

"Follow me, your rooms will be right next to mine." Charlie led Hermione and Severus down a row of what looked like motels, and showed them to rooms 7 and 8. "You each have a private room with kitchenette. When you go in initially, it will set itself to recognize your magical signature and will only open to you or anyone you give permission to have enter. Make yourselves at home, and you are welcome to stay as long as you need or want." Charlie made his leave to let them get settled in.

Hermione and Severus went to their respective rooms and started to work straight away. Hermione unpacked her personal items into the dresser, closet and bathroom. She noticed the room was basically like a king size motel room: bed, dresser, table and chair, desk and chair, mini fridge, microwave, television, bathroom, etc. She got her notes out on the desk and realized she didn't have much to do. Being as organized as she normally was, everything was already set into the sections she would need in order to fill the healer in on her observations and research.

Fifteen minutes later, Severus knocked at her door, his notes in hand, and they started discussing where to start whenever the healer arrived.

At noon on the dot, there was a knock at the door.


End file.
